Kunegi
by SheenaRogers
Summary: No entendía el amor, apenas si sabía lo que era. Hasta entonces, se portaba como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo ella veía algo más, algo bueno, allí dentro. Mitsukoro. One-shot. LEMON.


_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os presento mi primer fic de Darling (y espero que no el último). He amado este anime, lo he seguido cada semana durante seis meses y ahora que terminó, simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir tan pronto. Adoro a todos sus personajes y las parejas (mis favoritas están en mi perfil). Esto es mi visión sobre la primera vez de Mitsuru y Kokoro, así que sí, contiene lemon. Espero que os guste. ¡A leer!_

 **N/A:** contiene spoilers del episodio 17. Contiene escenas de carácter sexual.

 **Disclaimer:** Darling in the FranXX y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

 _Genista: género botánico de noventa especies de arbustos, con especies que se adaptan a la sequía y son capaces de crecer en suelos pobres o tierras baldías, desarrollando pequeñas flores de color blanco o amarillo en su mayor parte. (Wikipedia)._

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Era extraño estar en esa habitación que nunca había sido usada, en el piso de arriba. Solo reforzaba la idea de que lo que iban a hacer estaba terriblemente prohibido. Estaba _mal_. En realidad no sabían si estaba bien o mal, puesto que nunca les enseñaron sobre ello… Y eso quería decir lo segundo ¿no?

Este tipo de dudas inundaban la cabeza de Mitsuru, dudas sobre lo que iban a hacer, sobre lo que ya estaban haciendo. La cama parecía incluso demasiado grande. Y Kokoro-san, muy pequeña a su lado. Él mismo se sentía pequeño. No entendía el amor, apenas si sabía lo que era. Hasta entonces, se portaba como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo ella veía _algo más_ , algo bueno, allí dentro.

Kokoro estaba retirando la colcha en ese momento, pero la cama era demasiado ancha y no lo logró por completo. Se apresuró a tirar de su lado para ayudarla. Luego se quedó allí, parado como un idiota, con los brazos cayendo pesadamente a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos.

\- Supongo que… tendríamos que empezar por quitarnos la ropa ¿no? – dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

Mitsuru tan solo asintió. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para conservar algo de su privacidad mientras se deshacían de sus prendas.

Zapatos, calcetines. Chaqueta, camiseta, pantalones.

 _Ropa interior._

Sí, eso también se incluía. Era un requisito imprescindible y, pese a saberlo de antemano, no hizo que sintiera menos vergüenza cuando los calzoncillos se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus piernas. Se atrevió entonces a darse la vuelta. Kokoro parecía estar en la misma situación (lo que le tranquilizó tan solo un poco), con los brazos encogidos tapándose el pecho y una mirada tremendamente tímida.

Tratando de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda (¿cuántos chicos de su edad, de su escuadrón o de otros, podían decir eso? Seguramente ninguno), se acercó junto con ella a la pequeña mesilla al lado de la cama donde habían dejado el libro con las instrucciones. Se inclinaron ambos para consultarlo: no querían hacer mal ninguno de los pasos.

 _Usualmente, para que el acto reproductivo funcione en humanos, es necesario que ambos estén en sintonía. Esto es, que se encuentren excitados. De esta manera el proceso resultará más sencillo para ambas partes._

Así lo llamaba el libro, _el acto_. Mitsuru repasó la segunda línea con el ceño un poco fruncido. ¿Excitados? ¿Qué quería decir eso exactamente? Kokoro-san parecía igual de perdida al respecto.

\- ¿Qué crees que significa _excitarse_? – preguntó él finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación.

\- No lo sé. Suena como esa gran energía que se apodera de tu cuerpo al pilotar un FRANXX, ¿no? – sugirió ella, también mirando el libro.

\- Tal vez, pero ¿cómo conseguimos eso si no estamos pilotando?

Se miraron, confusos. Por suerte, el tratado continuaba con algunas ideas.

 _Una buena forma de lograr el estado óptimo para la reproducción es tocar a su compañero. Explorar el cuerpo contrario, descubrir las partes más sensibles, los puntos donde es posible proporcionar placer. Es una parte fundamental antes de pasar al acto final._

\- Aquí dice que tenemos que tocarnos – señaló Kokoro, arrodillada sobre la cama.

\- Entonces, hagamos eso – decidió él.

No parecía difícil, de momento. Según pasaban los minutos, era más fácil estar desnudos delante del otro, también. Mitsuru tomó la iniciativa, despegando los brazos de Kokoro de su pecho para poder contemplar su cuerpo en su totalidad. Era curioso: tan solo se trataba de un cuerpo humano, como cualquier otro, pero siendo ella, le parecía en cierta manera hermoso. Igual que las flores del invernadero que los dos cuidaban juntos: todas eran plantas, pero unas sobresalían sobre otras, sin que hubiera una forma de explicar por qué.

Un rubor intenso cubría las mejillas de la chica; se imaginó que él estaría igual. Solo los chicos le habían visto así antes. Y desde luego, no tenía nada que ver. Le apartó la espesa melena rubia por detrás de los hombros, que cayó en cascada hasta el final de su espalda. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que le encantaba su pelo.

\- Podríamos… ¿lo hacemos a la vez? – propuso él, para no ser el primero ni el último.

\- V-Vale.

Decidieron ir en dirección descendente. Colocaron sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario y las fueron bajando muy despacio, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, con mimo y con cuidado, como si se tratara de los pétalos frágiles de una de sus flores. Al principio nada ocurrió; no se sentía distinto. Pero a los pocos segundos empezaron a identificar sensaciones diferentes al ser rozados en ciertos puntos. Mitsuru descubrió que los pechos de Kokoro eran altamente sensibles. Ella aprendió que los pezones de él también lo eran, aunque no tanto, y también la parte baja de su abdomen. Pronto reconocieron las pistas que se lo hacían saber: pequeños respingos, ligeros suspiros, una inevitable mueca de sorpresa o un "¡ah!" involuntario.

Curiosamente, aquello no les hizo estar más nerviosos, sino que les ayudó a relajarse. Al mismo tiempo, una sensación burbujeaba en su interior, como agua hirviendo en una cacerola a punto de rebosar. ¿Sería ésa la "excitación" de la que hablaba el libro?

Habían acabado tendidos en la cama para mayor comodidad. Estuvieron así un rato, explorando el cuerpo contrario, dándose indicaciones silenciosas, intentando acrecentar ese hormigueo interno que parecía desplazarse por sus venas junto con la sangre. Todo lo intercalaban con besos, lo que les hacía sentir bien porque al menos en eso tenían un poco más de práctica. Los primeros, tímidos, se volvieron más atrevidos después. Hasta Kokoro, en varias ocasiones, mordisqueó el labio inferior de Mitsuru. Se sentía muy bien, todo aquello. Siendo así, no había forma en que estuviera mal ¿verdad?

Ambos se tendieron boca abajo, apoyándose sobre los codos, para poder seguir leyendo las instrucciones.

 _Para la consecución correcta del acto reproductivo, es necesario que el pene del hombre se introduzca en la vagina de la mujer. Para ello ayudará que previamente encuentren el lugar indicado y que el miembro masculino se encuentre en estado de erección. Una vez unidos ambos cuerpos de esta manera, deben comenzar a moverse hasta que el hombre termine expulsando su semen dentro de la mujer. Solo entonces existirá la posibilidad de un embarazo._

El proceso estaba claro sobre el papel, pero parecía difícil de conseguir. Se miraron, compartiendo las mismas dudas. Pero estaban decididos a llegar hasta el final.

\- Yo… no sé dónde… - reconoció Kokoro, bastante avergonzada.

\- Yo tampoco – se encogió de hombros él – Lo… lo buscamos juntos ¿vale?

Ella rodó sobre sí misma para quedar boca arriba, la espalda pegada al colchón. Mitsuru se arrodilló a su lado, comenzando por tocar todas las zonas que ya sabía que le gustaban. La chica se resistía a mirarlo, tal vez por vergüenza. Pero él tenía que verle la cara para saber cuándo llegaba al lugar correcto. Empujó sus rodillas hacia arriba para que doblara las piernas y así tener mejor campo de visión. Estaba en alguna parte allí, por lo que comenzó a tocar muy despacio.

Primero, pasando un solo dedo sobre el fino vello rubio que cubría la parte superior. Esto le arrancaba suspiros a Kokoro, pero no era lo que buscaba. Solo le quedaba continuar hacia abajo. _Aquello_ se separaba en dos partes, entre las cuales el vello desaparecía, la piel era mucho más sensible y estaba más húmeda y caliente. Lo tomó como una señal de que iba en la dirección correcta. Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a ello: los pinchazos en su miembro empezaban a ser dolorosos. Le asombró e impresionó cuánto sus cuerpos parecían saber por sí mismos, todo lo que ellos ignoraban. ¿Todos los humanos eran así?

\- ¡Ahh…!

El gemido de Kokoro le alertó, asustándole en un primer momento. Como reflejo, apartó la mano, pero ella le impidió que lo hiciera.

\- M-Mitsuru-kun… Creo que… es ahí – jadeó, sin poder evitarlo, apartándose las manos con las que se había cubierto la boca para poder hablar.

Tenía razón. Tan solo unos centímetros por debajo, encontró un hueco por donde podría deslizar con facilidad uno o incluso dos de sus dedos. Estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, lo que facilitaba la tarea. Pensó que sería más fácil hacerlo así primero, investigar antes de… bueno, de meter _lo otro_. Así no se equivocaría después.

\- De acuerdo… - tenía la boca seca y respiraba muy deprisa – Voy a… solo voy a ver ¿vale? Si quieres que pare, dímelo.

Ella asintió, todo su pelo rubio desparramado por la almohada y el colchón. Joder, era preciosa. Este pensamiento llenaba su cabeza mientras exploraba, tan solo con la punta de sus dedos, esa especie de entrada que le daba acceso al interior de su cuerpo. ¿Era tan simple? ¿Los humanos se _conectaban_ por sí mismos igual que lo hacían para pilotar los FRANXX? Entonces ¿por qué era tan importante la compatibilidad a la hora de pilotar? Si todas las chicas y los chicos eran iguales, parecía como si todos pudieran hacer aquello.

Sus dedos se cubrieron de una sustancia transparente y pegajosa. Kokoro no se quejó y él supuso que no lo había hecho tan mal y que era suficiente aproximación. Apretó los dientes: las palpitaciones entre sus piernas se hacían insoportables. Realmente estaba duro allí abajo. No se dio cuenta de que ella se había incorporado, quedándose sentada en la cama y mirándole a la cara.

\- Quiero… Puedo… ¿Puedo hacerlo también? – preguntó.

Él tragó saliva antes de asentir; supuso que era lo justo y quizá le ayudara a sentirse más aliviado. Los dedos finos y suaves de Kokoro recorrieron su abdomen, provocándole un cosquilleo cuanto más bajaba. Al final se cerraron en torno a su miembro, y pareció sorprendida de encontrarlo tan tenso. El propio Mitsuru no sabía mucho acerca de su funcionamiento, aunque sí pudo mostrarle cómo la delgada capa de piel que lo recubría era flexible, lo suficiente para permitirle masajearla de arriba a abajo. Lo que no esperaba era que fuera a resultar tan placentero: nunca, ni en las duchas ni en ninguna otra circunstancia en que él había hecho eso, se había sentido así. ¿Solo pasaba cuando estabas con una chica? ¿Con la chica que te gustaba? ¿Era Kokoro-san la única que tenía ese efecto sobre él?

Quería más, quería que fuera más deprisa y más intenso. Pero no estaban allí solo por eso y aún tenían que llegar hasta el final. Así que, haciendo uso de su autocontrol, puso una mano sobre la de ella indicándole que era suficiente. Ahora se "conocían" mejor el uno al otro. Estaban listos.

El libro no daba más indicaciones. Mitsuru sabía lo que debía hacer, pero llegado el momento, no parecía tan fácil. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Kokoro, quien las colocó como antes para mayor comodidad. Fue acercándose. El momento en que sus dos zonas íntimas se rozaron, fue como una descarga eléctrica. Intuitivamente, ella levantó un poco sus caderas para facilitarle el acceso. Nadie le había dicho que lo hiciera, no venía en el libro, pero era como si estuviera grabado en la memoria de su cuerpo. Él trató de encontrar el lugar que había identificado antes: no era tan sencillo sin mirar y se ayudó con su propia mano. Le llevó unos segundos, pero finalmente creyó estar en posición correcta. Se miraron a los ojos: estaban nerviosos, estaban agitados, pero sabían que no había vuelta atrás. Querían eso. Querían hacer un bebé.

\- Estoy lista – indicó Kokoro, decidida – Por favor, ve despacio. No sé si dolerá. El libro decía… decía que puede doler un poco la primera vez – estaba algo asustada de eso, se le notaba en la voz.

\- Tranquila, lo haré – más que nada, porque también era un novato total y no sería bueno apresurarse, de ninguna manera – Avísame si te duele. Yo solo… pararé – aseguró.

Con este acuerdo sellado, Mitsuru comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella. Era fácil porque estaba resbaladizo, pero también era muy estrecho. A veces pensaba que no podría seguir abriéndose paso. Kokoro lo notaba, le sentía allí, en su interior, llenándola poco a poco. Se preguntó si el ligero escozor que notaba era normal, aunque no era lo bastante intenso para considerarse dolor. Decidió que podía continuar, que no quería interrumpir aquello ahora. Mitsuru se aferró a sus caderas para tener más estabilidad y se extrañó al notar una especie de resistencia, poco antes de llegar al final. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

\- Kokoro-san – le avisó, preocupado. Aquello se sentía como la última barrera a traspasar.

\- Estoy bien, puedes seguir – ella le sonrió, pero tenía una expresión extraña en la cara.

Lo hizo, aunque tuvo que empujar un poco más fuerte esta vez, para quedar totalmente pegado a ella. Le había hecho daño, lo sabía. Todas sus alarmas se activaron ante la exclamación y el gesto de dolor de Kokoro.

\- ¡Kokoro-san! Yo… ¡Lo siento! Lo dejaremos. Me quitaré de aquí… - estaba tan nervioso que apenas sabía lo que decía.

\- ¡No! – la mano de ella se aferró fuertemente a su muñeca, impidiéndole retirarse – No, ahora no, Mitsuru-kun – le rogó – Estoy bien, solo necesito… necesito un momento – respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse - Solo eso. Solo un momento. No te vayas…

Cerró los ojos, murmurando de esta manera durante unos segundos que a Mitsuru se le hicieron eternos, intentando tranquilizarse y odiando no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. ¿Seguro que estaba bien? Tenía más dudas que nunca, millones y millones de dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Antes todo había sido placentero, pero quizá el momento real de hacer los bebés era así, doloroso. Por eso ya nadie hacía bebés. Tenía lógica.

Para no sentirse un inútil, besó a Kokoro. Con suavidad, primero en la mejilla, luego en la comisura de los labios, después en éstos. Le devolvían aquellos roces que le volvían loco ¿cómo algo tan simple podía causar tantas sensaciones? Se sentía casi aprisionado en el interior de Kokoro, sentía que tenía que moverse, casi no podía resistirlo. Lo hizo, solo un poco, para ver si se deshacía de esa incomodidad. Ella se estremeció bajo sus brazos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No protestó.

\- Lo siento. ¿Hice mal? ¿Te sigue doliendo? – quiso saber, preocupado.

\- Un poco – admitió ella – Pero… ¿puedes volver a hacer eso? Es como que… ayuda algo.

Con cierta reticencia, lo hizo de nuevo. Empujó sus caderas contra las de Kokoro, como si quisiera ir más adentro a pesar de que ya era imposible. Aquella cavidad era tan estrecha que le envolvía por completo. Y, demonios, se sentía tan malditamente bien. Era como si cada vez que se movía, una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Miles de veces más intensa que al pilotar un FRANXX. ¿Cómo podía ser que la gente no hiciera eso todo el tiempo?

Kokoro comenzó a moverse al mismo compás pasados unos minutos. Chocaba sus caderas con las de él, arqueaba la espalda, se agarraba a la suya como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si quisiera marcarle la piel para siempre. No le hubiera importado. Sus manos seguían en su cintura, esbelta y fina, Se atrevió a desplazar una para tomar uno de sus pechos; adoraba la forma en que se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el vaivén. Los dos habían dejado de pensar en si eso estaba mal: era imposible que así fuera. Ya casi no podían pensar, mucho menos hablar. Todo lo que lograban era proferir gemidos inconexos.

El libro no decía cuándo era el final, o cuánto se tardaba en llegar allí. Tampoco cómo se sabía que aquella cosa llamada "semen" tenía que salir. Sin embargo, no necesitaron instrucciones para saberlo. Mitsuru simplemente _lo supo_ , sentía algo acumulándose en su interior que tenía que dejar ir. Tan solo se abandonó a esa sensación; Kokoro notó que se le nublaba la vista y fue como si se le apagara el cerebro. Se sentía _plena._ Mitsuru la llenaba por dentro, en cuerpo y alma, en una conexión que jamás sería posible alcanzar en un FRANXX.

Se había acabado. Habían llegado hasta el final y lo habían hecho bien, o eso creían. Ambos se sentían agotados pero extrañamente relajados y felices. Mitsuru se separó con delicadeza y poco a poco de Kokoro; los restos de un líquido blanquecino y espeso se escurrieron por sus piernas y la punta de su miembro. ¿Era eso lo que luego se transformaba en un bebé, en una persona? Le parecía de lo más raro.

No se molestó ni en buscar su ropa, ya lo haría más tarde…o mañana. Ahora lo único que quería era descansar. Podría dormir cien años. Y con Kokoro a su lado, más fácil todavía. Ella estaba extendiendo los brazos hacia él, en busca de un abrazo. Se tumbó a su lado, acurrucándose. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría después, pero tampoco le importaba. Nada parecía demasiado importante en comparación con lo que acababan de compartir. Aunque no entendiera el amor ni los sentimientos que le ataban a Kokoro-san. Solo sabía que éstos existían, aunque no supiera manejarlos. ¿No era suficiente con eso?

\- Mitsuru-kun, lo hicimos – susurró ella, medio adormilada.

\- Sí – no dijo más, aún le parecía difícil de creer.

\- Vamos a tener un bebé… - murmuró por último, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

Mitsuru le besó la frente con cariño, acarició su abundante melena rubia. ¿Por qué no podían dormir así todas las noches? Quería acariciar su pelo cada día, quería que cuidaran juntos las flores de invernadero. No quería solo jugarse la vida pilotando un FRANXX, matando klaxosaurios, aunque fueran juntos. Quería _más_.

\- Vamos a tener un bebé – afirmó, aunque ella no podía escucharle ya – Es el futuro, Kokoro-san. El futuro que decidimos. Lo construiremos con nuestras propias manos.

No importaba lo que dijeran los adultos, no importaba lo que dijera nadie. Eso, caer rendido entre los brazos de Kokoro, no podía estar mal. Por mucho que otros se empeñasen en separarlos, en decir que chicos y chicas solo podían estar juntos para pilotar. Habían demostrado que podían hacer mucho más, hasta crear una nueva vida.

Y él no iba a renunciar a Kokoro tan fácilmente. Era más bonita que todas las flores del invernadero. Tenía que cuidarla incluso más que a todas ellas.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! El lemon no es mi fuerte, así que espero con ganas sus reviews o comentarios al respecto. Ojala que el fandom en español siga creciendo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _PD: si alguien se está preguntando por el título, es el nombre japonés de un pequeño arbusto leñoso con flores amarillas, muy parecido a la genista occidental._


End file.
